A Thousand Years
by PowerHopeLoveFate
Summary: Just a short songfic that follows Usagi and Mamoru from the Silver Millenium to Crystal Tokyo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any affiliated characters/ideas, I have however spent many a childhood day thinking I was Sailor Moon. The song used here is by Christina Perri and is called "A Thousand Years", as soon as I heard this song I could not get the idea of using it was a Usagi/Mamoru story out of my head, it such a perfect song for them. Sorry if any of my Japanese spelling is wrong it has been a long time.

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

My handsome Prince Endymion, bravely you stood there in the face of great evil to protect our kingdom, to protect our love. Why would you take that venomous Beryl wrath for me. Please don't go my love, we were supposed to grow old together, hold on. My heart has grown cold, our locket caries no melody, no representation of our entwined souls. The joy of the universe has gone and with your sword, my sweet Endymion, my soul will soon gone. May the light from our stars find each other again. Our love was not meant to end this way, we will meet again.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

The princess from my dreams is always in my mind, incredible beauty, but with a melancholy demeanor. She seems so lost and afraid, begging me to find the imperium silver crystal to save her. Then there is that Sailor Moon, why do I always transform and appear when she is in danger, as if we are tethered together through destiny. It's as if I am magnetically drawn to…omph.."Hey watch where you're going meatball head"

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<em>

Usako it pains me to see you so sad, those teas do not belong on such a ethereal girl, please just forget me it is the only way. I will never let anyone hurt you even if that means not being with you. I would rather spend the rest of my life watching you from a far then spend a single minute without you.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

"You scared me today Usako, following Mistress 9 into the abyss."  
>"I had to Mamo-chan, to save Hotaru, for Chibi Usagi, to protect your planet and you."<br>"You're so selfless Usako, but I am not. I am to selfish to give you up, please no more jumping into the unknown, not without me."  
>"But Mamo-chan, you are always with me, even in battle. I can feel the light of your heart."<br>"Ashiteru"

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<br>_

Dear Mamoru, It has been two months since you left. The girls are still bothering me about my studies, they say now that you are gone… Mamo-chan why do you not write me back? I know being a doctor takes a lot of work and I am proud of you, but Mamo-chan the world has grown so cold. I do not know if I am strong enough to beat the new enemy; strong enough to beat them without you. Inside I feel as if a light has gone out, like life may never be good again, as I felt on the moon so many years ago. Gomen Mamo-chan, I do not mean to complain, study hard! Ashiteru

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

"Pluto, is it certain that the time of the Back Moon Clan is set to begin any day now, is there not some way we could alter the time stream to change the devastation to come." "I am afraid nothing can be done to alter the time stream, my King"  
>"I know, I just…"<br>"What is it Endymion? You know that small lady needs to go to the past to meet our past selves, and in the end everything turns out okay."  
>"Serenity, when we visited the future from the past we only received a glimpse of the problems they wee facing from the black moon, and my then future self was merely a hologram and you my divine Serenity were in a sleep of death I can barely begin to imagine the pain it will be to se you lying there…"<br>"Oh, Endymion, I too am afraid, but we will get through this. We have been through so much, a thousand lifetimes of love and we will make it to see the dawn of a thousand more lives."

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

Any feedback would be great; who else thinks this song is perfect for this couple?


End file.
